


countdown

by remuspolaris (risolyandiwys)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, New Years, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risolyandiwys/pseuds/remuspolaris
Summary: “What do you say we start the New Year with a bang?” Cordelia asks, and then those deft fingers are undoing the belt and the robe pools on the floor around her feet.// in which cordelia and misty make fireworks as they ring in the new year together.





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year’s

“You kissed me.”  
  
The sound of the her bedroom slamming shut and the lock sliding into place has Misty sitting up on the bed, holding herself up on outstretched hands as she regards the woman leaning against the door.

“Cordelia?”

“You _kissed me_ and then you just _left_.”

And, yeah, Misty _did_ do that. It hadn’t been her intention to kiss and run, but there had been curious eyes on them, and so she brushed it off with a simple _Happy New Year_ , completely refusing to acknowledge the fact that it wasn't even midnight yet, and then she’s briefly touched Cordelia’s cheek with the pads of her fingers before leaving to hide behind her bedroom door like a coward.

And Cordelia followed her— _of course_ she did.

“I did do that,” Misty confirms, feels warm as she imagines having those lips against her again—she wonders if Cordelia will let her kiss her again if she promises not to run away. “I shouldn’t have run.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Cordelia agrees and pushes herself off the door, and it is then that Misty notices the silk robe where she had previously been wearing slacks and a button-up. “How do you feel about fireworks?”

Misty watches her fingers move to the belt keeping the robe closed, mouth going dry as Cordelia begins to loosen it. She mumbles something she doesn’t even comprehend, but she thinks she says she likes them.

“What do you say we start the New Year with a bang?” Cordelia asks, and then those deft fingers are undoing the belt and the robe pools on the floor around her feet.

There is nothing Misty can do except drag her eyes from the wicked smile that Cordelia wears oh so well, down to the robe on the floor. She swallows hard at the distinct lack of clothing in the space between them.

“When you say a bang, you mean…” Misty stares dumbly at Cordelia, and manages to sit up fully just as the other woman approached as and straddles her lap. Whatever else she plans to say, whatever that could be, is lost as Cordelia grasps the front of her shirt and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

“What are you doing, darlin’?” Misty manages to say between kisses, though it is by no means said with the desire to stop.

“I’m taking what I want,” Cordelia responds easily. “I’m giving you what you want, too. Aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Misty answers truthfully.

There is a television tucked unobtrusively in the corner of the room, one Misty has completely forgotten about until Cordelia snaps and it comes to life. No sound comes from the rarely used set, but Misty sees Times Square and—

“I suggest you remove your clothes, or I will remove them _for you_ ,” Cordelia murmurs into her ear, her breath hot as her lips brush the skin while she speaks. She gently bites down on the lobe and tugs, pulling a sharp exhale from Misty.

“You will, huh?”  
  
“Yes, Misty. I will.”  
  
“Then do it.”

And it doesn’t matter that Times Square is flashing on the screen, and it doesn’t matter why. Nothing outside of this moment matters because Cordelia is slowly removing her clothes and tossing them aside and then she is pushing Misty to lie back on the bed. She leans over and kisses her soft and slow. She slides her tongue into Misty’s mouth, curls it over the back of her teeth and flicks it teasingly against Misty’s, and the mewl of delight that results from the action leads to soft laughter between them.

“I can’t believe it took us so long to get here.”

“I never thought I’d get here. I thought too much bad shit had happened to me to ever allow this to happen for me. For _us_. But now I think it had to happen, that all of it brought me here, to this very moment, with you. A very naked you, at that.”

Cordelia props herself up on an elbow and drags her fingertips along skin already damp with sweat, from delicate collarbones to her quivering stomach. Those fingers extend to settle against the warm skin beneath her palm, and Cordelia leaves soft kisses against Misty’s parted mouth and then she moves slowly to the curve of her jaw. The way Cordelia touches her is gentle and reverent, as if she is worshipping her.

“Delia...” Misty murmurs, her hands finding purchase on Cordelia’s hips. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“As are you, my love,” Cordelia whispers against her skin. “You’re so much more than I’ve imagined…. more than I could _ever_ have imagined.”

“Is this something you’ve thought about a lot?”

“Oh, honey, you have _no_ idea.”

“I think I do,” Misty says. She feels a surge of arousal as she speaks her next words, “I want you to ride my fingers.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Cordelia says on an exhale.

She sits up and pulls Misty with her, places her hand on strong shoulders to steady herself as Misty’s fingertips dance over clit. And then she is sliding inside of Cordelia and filling her completely. Cordelia kisses her, and every stroke of her tongue against Misty’s makes her toes curl.

“Christ, Cordelia. You’re riding my fingers like a champ,” Misty says as two fingers become three. She slips an arm around Cordelia as the other woman moves on top of her rhythmically. “Maybe next time I can give you something else to ride.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Cordelia wonders with a low chuckle. As her eyes meet Misty’s, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, and the twinkle in her eyes is unmistakably wicked. “I hope you do.”  
  
And then Cordelia is panting, her breaths coming out uneven as each rise and fall brings those fingers deeper into her, palm pressing against her clit in a way that brings her so much closer to where she wants to be. Misty feels her tremble and so she withdraws her fingers, maneuvers them so that Cordelia is on her back. She drapes each leg over her shoulders and loops her arms around her thighs, and she buries her face between them.

“Oh, fuck… oh, _Misty…_ ”  
  
Cordelia drapes an arm over her eyes and grasps the sheet beneath her in her other hand as Misty eats her out relentlessly, tongue sliding inside of her, lips closing around her clit and sucking. She slides two fingers into Cordelia and curls them, knows that she is close when the words falling from Cordelia’s lips become incoherent.  
  
Cordelia arches her back and reaches for a hand, which Misty grabs on to. As she comes undone, Cordelia squeezes three times and Misty is nearly overwhelmed by the gesture and the sight of her. Misty rests her head on a thigh and smiles lazily at Cordelia, watches her for several quiet moments as she catches her breath.

“That was amazing. I don’t really know what came over me.”

“I don’t either,” Misty agrees, then adds as she holds herself up on her elbows and looks down at Cordelia, “But I do know what’s _about_ to come over you.”  
  
“And what might that be?”

“Me. Remember what I said about giving you something to ride? I was kinda hopin’ you’d do the same for me…”

“Oh,” Cordelia breathes out and sits up, leaning against the headboard as Misty crawls up the bed toward her. “What do you want me to use?”

“Just your fingers… for now,” Misty answers as she plants a knee on either side of Cordelia’s thighs.

And then Cordelia’s arm is around her, one hand splayed out between her shoulder blades, and the other moves between them and Misty is lowering herself onto it and she feels, god, so full. Cordelia is filling her so completely and it’s nearly overwhelming and she doesn’t want this to ever end. Cordelia moves her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace, curls them as she sinks them fully inside Misty and the pads of her fingers press into her as she pulls them out, only to repeat the action.

Cordelia nips at her breast, soothes the sting with her lips and tongue, and then she takes a nipple into her mouth, alternating between flicking it with her tongue and sucking. Misty’s eyes slam shut and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Cordelia inside of her and _around_ her is too much and not nearly enough all at once, and she wants Cordelia to make her come and she wants to draw this moment out as long as she can.

“You feel so good around my fingers, baby.”

Misty meets the deep brown eyes watching her so intently and releases her bottom lip from between her teeth, feels herself begin to tense up because she’s nearly there. The skin beneath her hands is all muscle and slick with sweat as she grips Cordelia’s shoulders, drags one hand down her back and feels Cordelia as shivers as fingernails dig in and leave scratches all the way down.

_5…_

_4…_

With kiss-swollen lips and her hair messier than Misty has ever seen it, Cordelia has never looked so beautiful as she does in this moment.

_3…_

Teeth bite down in her bottom lip and tug, and Misty grows tense as she feels a spark of magic wherever Cordelia touches her.

_2…_

_1..._

The sparks becomes a flame that grows into a wildfire as the coil inside of her snaps and—

The sound of fireworks fills the air as Misty falls into Cordelia as she comes, hard, and the sounds she makes are swallowed as the other woman kisses her. The fingers inside of her move slowly as she comes down, and then Cordelia gently removes them.

“We just…” Misty is still trying to catch her breath, even as she draws back to meet Cordelia’s eyes—they are warm and knowing, and they twinkle with hint of mischief. “We just made fireworks, didn’t we? Like, actual fireworks.”

“I _did_ ask if you wanted to start the new year with a bang,” Cordelia says and nods toward the television that Misty had once again forgotten was there. The ball had dropped and they were mere minutes into the new year. “That’s exactly what we did.”

“I didn’t know that was possible,” Misty says, almost unable to believe it. “You planned this out, didn’t you? Down to the last second.”

“I did. I couldn’t go another year without showing you how I feel about you, and then you kissed me and… it just all fell into place, I suppose,” Cordelia explains softly. “There’s very little that isn’t possible where magic is involved, but when you find someone whose magic becomes very compatible with your own the way ours has with each other? Creating fireworks is simple. We could move mountains together.”

Misty moves from her lap to sit beside her. She grabs a sheet from where it lay twisted at the foot of the bed and throws it over their laps, then rests her head on Cordelia’s shoulder, slides her arm through the one closest to her, and slips her fingers through Cordelia’s.

Suddenly, violent pounding against the door breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

“Oh my god, are you lighting fucking _fireworks_ in there? What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m telling Cordelia!”

“Happy New Year to you too, Maddy,” Misty sighs as Madison yells at her though the door, though any irritation fades as she feels Cordelia shake with silent laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“If she only knew the kind of fireworks we just made together…” Cordelia bites down on her lip to stifle her laughter. As she releases it, she turns to press her fingertips against Misty’s heated cheek. She kisses Misty softly, her eyes twinkling as she draws back slowly. “Happy New Year, my love. Here’s to a year of making more fireworks and moving mountains with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a story called countdown almost nine years ago. since i originally posted it what feels like a lifetime ago, it has seen a lot of changes. some of those changes being the characters involved. this is the latest (and final) version that will ever be shared with the world. it’s finally found it’s forever home with these beautiful characters.


End file.
